memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Memory Alpha pages with too many expensive parser function calls
EpLinks This category is related to the # of EpLinks on a page. The limit is now 300 so most pages are fixed. James T. Kirk still has 301, and the others have 304 and 334, the Unknown performers page has 466...we might want to see if we can squeeze these numbers down to put less stress on the parser - make the pages load faster - and not have this category automatically attached to pages. — Morder 01:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) #'24th century Star Trek series' #Dan Curry #Dennis Madalone #First contacts #James T. Kirk #Main character non-appearances #Majel Barrett-Roddenberry #'Memory Alpha:Fulfilled picture requests' #Roles with multiple performers #Story arcs #'Talk:Production timeline' #Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet personnel #Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel #Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel #Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel #User:Captain riggs #User:Thot Prad #User:TrekFan #Worf :For reference, these pages were in this category as of this post. - 11:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps the unnamed personnel pages could be split up somehow- as I don't think removing eplinks from there is the best solution.--31dot 11:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Excepting the pages that call a large number of unique episodes, simply reducing the number of links calling the same episode should be enough for some of these. How to do that on the personnel pages or the performer pages is the big question IMO. I've haven't seen any issue with these pages function wise though, beyond the background image failing or an extra half second to load, so I'm not sure if the need is enough to be splitting pages or other departures from what we normally do. Leaving this reference was mostly to check if the categorization of the titles templates increases the number of pages in this category. - 16:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :So I just noticed that the titles templates stop loading and are replaced with the "???" eventually on at least some of these pages. This happens for me on James T. Kirk and Worf at the citation for these quotes: "Kirk... you're still alive, my old friend." and "I don't understand their humor, either." respectively. All the templates above it still show the correct info, and for all I know this happened before the titles templates were categorized. It's also worth mentioning that the background image fails to keep loading shortly afterward, but that seems to be a isolated issue, so I would like to know if this is or isn't happening for everyone else, or even if it happens somewhere else on the page (please use the oasis skin for this as it is the default, though if there are issues in monobook please mention them). When the personnel pages are finished being split, it might be worth it to take a look at reducing the number of template calls on the remaining pages, mainly Kirk and Worf, by limiting the number of duplicated linked citations in the same sections. - 22:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It is also possible that the limit was reset with the upgrade. I'll inquire. Tomorrow. -- sulfur (talk) 04:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Way back, we had the limit increased from the default. We had a discussion with sannse about it, and she had someone increase it. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Is this still an issue? Because I didn't see any problems when viewing "James T. Kirk" or "Worf" as described above. Kennelly (talk) 10:10, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes. Go near the bottom of "Kirk", open up the "References" section, mouse over "Star Trek Beyond", and you'll see "???" rather than the popup text that should come up. -- sulfur (talk) 11:34, December 28, 2016 (UTC)